Skyrim, Tierra de Héroes
by Ryuhoshi Yurei
Summary: Pack de historias cortas de las aventuras de dos Dovahkiin, Ryuhoshi y Kukiol, y sus aventuras en las tierras de Skyrim.
1. Cap 01 - Un Dovahkiin con pinzas

_**Un Dovahkiin con pinzas**_

Kukiol miró a su compañera, molesto, pero ésta parecía demasiado entretenida observando las nubes como para percatarse de su creciente irritación. La mañana había amanecido fría y, aunque podía soportar la temperatura igual o mejor que la chica, mantenerse quieto delante de su casa le parecía una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

-¿No sería más fácil ir a buscarle?

-Se fue de Jorrvaskr ayer, supongo que a "cazar" –respondió Ryu con calma -, pero no debería tardar mucho más. Quedamos al amanecer.

El bretón profirió un largo y pesado suspiro de aburrimiento. Odiaba viajar con miembros de los Compañeros. Por alguna razón, parecían tener la insana necesidad de probar su fuerza contra todo aquello que se encontraban, ya fueran osos o bandidos, independientemente de los aliados con los que se hallasen. Ryu, no obstante, era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Aunque su punto fuerte nunca había sido la infiltración, ella al menos sabía que, en muchas ocasiones, era mejor no iniciar una pelea a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Pero claro, no podía decir lo mismo de…

-¡Farkas!

La chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa, acortando ágilmente la distancia que le separaba de un joven de aspecto recio y musculado. Se miraron unos segundos de forma intensa, y Ryu le susurró algo al oído, juntando después sus labios para sorpresa de cotillas varios y guardias de Carrera Blanca. Kukiol se llevó una mano a la frente, evitando observar la escena.

-¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor?

-¿Oh, al final Kulkio viene con nosotros?

El joven hizo ademán de responder, pero Ryu fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitarlo. No era ningún secreto que ambos se tenían una marcada aversión y, aunque respetaban la habilidad de combate del otro, no formaban equipo a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario o, como denominaba el mago, "Necesitasen una mula de carga sin cerebro que pudiese arrasar con todo".

Pero la espadachina no lo veía del mismo modo. Farkas y ella mantenían una relación y, aunque se corría el rumor de que el nórdico no tardaría en presentase ante la joven con un amuleto de Mara, por ahora lo único que preocupaba al bretón era el riesgo que suponía tener a dos licántropos como compañeros de equipo. Su casa ya había sufrido por ello en una ocasión, y quería poder tener algún resto del que saquear cuando acabase la batalla.

-Es Kukiol. –rectificó la chica amablemente, para después añadir-. Hoy nos llevaremos bien, ¿vale? Vamos a por el Teniente de los Manos de Plata, le abatimos y volvemos.

-Y yo me quedo con lo que tengan en sus cofres. –añadió rápidamente el mago, dejando clara que aquella era la única razón por la cual había aceptado el encargo.

-Sí, no te preocupes chiquitín. Todo para ti.

El joven de ojos plateados rió con fuerza, espantando a los pocos aldeanos que habían quedado para observar la escena. Kukiol no lo pensó dos veces, y creó una potente bola de fuego en su diestra, a modo de amenaza. Si había algo que no toleraba de aquel hombre eran las bromas acerca de los casi dos palmos que les separaban. Los bretones nunca habían destacado por su gran altura, y si a aquello se le sumaba la enorme talla del guerrero…

-Haya paz, por favor. Farkas, déjale tranquilo. Te recuerdo que viene para ayudarnos.

-Está bien…Como quieras, bocadito. –respondió, dedicándole un suave mordisco en la mejilla que provocó un automático sonrojo en Ryu.

Kukiol desvió la mirada con sorna. El herrero de la Hermandad Oscura llamaba de la misma manera a sus compañeros y, en su caso, no era precisamente una muestra de afecto. En fin, cosas de híbridos caviló para sí, jugueteando con los grabados de su Wabbajack.

-¿Vas a llevarte eso?

Sin esperar la reacción del chico, Farkas extendió la mano hacia el bastón, y éste emitió algunas chispas a modo de respuesta. El hombre se apartó instintivamente, mirando con recelo el objeto.

-Prefiero mis puños. –murmuró a Ryu con sencillez.

-Lo sabemos. Créeme. –contestó Kukiol con desprecio, observando la vara extrañado. Los dos Dovahkiin eran conscientes de que jamás había tenido una reacción similar, pero era al primero al que más le preocupaba. Le miró con odio –.Como vuelvas a tocarlo, te volatilizo.

-Cosas de magos. Me gustaría verte en un combate jus….

-Farkas, es otro método de lucha. Déjalo.

Ryu también parecía notablemente cansada del tema, pero no tardó en percatarse de la mirada que su compañero le estaba dedicando. Ya te compensaré. Los Manos de Plata suelen coleccionar bastantes joyas, ¿recuerdas?

El chico asintió, y Farkas esbozó un gesto confuso ante el aparente entendimiento de los jóvenes, pero pronto se encogió de hombros y, tras abrazar a Ryu, esperó las indicaciones del mago sobre la dirección que debían tomar. Su novia poseía tan poca orientación como un elfo oscuro, y él, aunque sabía seguir cualquier rastro guiándose solamente por las estrellas, el olor o las huellas, no tenía idea alguna de interpretación de mapas.

Horas después, y cuando Kukiol fue incapaz de disimular su cansancio, optaron por hacer una breve parada a orillas de uno de los afluentes de Agua Oscura. Curiosamente, y aunque la situación ponía una crítica en bandeja de plata al hombre lobo, éste optó por acercarse al chico, apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de que no debía hacer esfuerzos antes de la batalla. Ryu le respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y ésta dio vía libre a Farkas para quitarse las botas y dirigirse al agua, en busca de algún pez para el almuerzo. Pero su compañero sólo lo interpretó como una muestra de condescendencia por parte del nórdico.

-Intenta ser amable. Dale una oportunidad. –susurró la chica, sentándose a su lado mientras miraba al sonriente guerrero, que disfrutaba sintiendo a los salmones nadar entre sus piernas.

-Es que es… -comenzó con una mueca de desagrado.

-No es tan lúcido como Vilkas, lo sé –le interrumpió, conociendo la opinión que tenía Kukiol sobre cuál de los dos gemelos resultaba una pareja más conveniente-. Pero tiene mejor corazón. Se porta mal contigo solamente porque no comparte tu modo de ver un enfrentamiento.

-Y tú tampoco. Pero no gafas los artefactos encantados. Seguro que ahora el Wabbajack me dará problemas…

-No seas así, los dos te respetamos. Y dame, seguro que funciona perfectamente.

Ryu alargó el brazo hacia el bastón, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo, sintiendo un escalofrío. Odiaba a Sheogorath, y no estaba segura de si de verdad quería rozar siquiera algo creado por él. Kukiol emitió una suave risita de satisfacción.

-Vale, vale, pongamos que tienes razón. A ver.

El chico se alzó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en busca de un posible objetivo al que apuntar con el arma y, tras unos segundos, su vista se posó en Farkas.

-Ni se te ocurra. –amenazó Ryu, percatándose de sus intenciones al instante.

-Venga, mujer, no te pongas así, era una broma…

Pero no lo era. De hecho, tenía una malsana curiosidad con experimentar con la sangre de los licántropos, en especial con las aparentes capacidades de resistencia a las enfermedades que parecía concederles su constitución. Pero claro, no podía practicar con el novio de su compañera. No terminaba de ser ético, por mucha indiferencia que le inspirasen los posibles peligros secundarios que tuviesen sus hechizos sobre el nórdico. Kukiol desvió ligeramente su objetivo, y lo centró en el enorme pez que acababa de pescar Farkas, y que ahora enseñaba orgulloso a Ryu, agitándolo en el aire. Con un poco de suerte, lo transformaría en una cabra y tiraría a pretencioso guerrero de cabeza al agua.

-¡Adelante, Wabbajack!

Una nueva chispa, pero esta vez mucho más potente que la anterior, estalló al crear la bola rojiza característica, que no llegó a golpear a su objetivo. El arma brilló con fuerza, y los tres tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante el destello cegador. Segundos después, el sonido metálico del bastón cayendo por entre las rocas les permitió volver a tomar conciencia de la realidad. Ryu corrió a tomarlo antes de que se lo llevase la corriente, mientras que el guerrero la miraba desorientado por lo que acababa de presenciar. La joven emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver que el objeto se hallaba intacto, a pesar de sentir cómo se le erizaban los cabellos con tan solo mirar las angustiosas caras que coronaban el extremo superior del mismo.

-Oye, ¿y Kukiol?

La nórdica miró a su alrededor con un súbito escalofrío. No estaba. El mago había desaparecido.

-Anda, mira, un cangrejo de barro… -se relamió el joven, señalando al pequeño crustáceo que correteaba en círculos cerca de ellos. –Podría preparar un buen estofado con él… lástima el tamaño. Es raro que sean tan pequeños –meditó.

Tan… ¿Pequeños?

La chica corrió para ponerse entre Farkas y su aperitivo, gesticulando con nerviosismo para que envainase su enorme hacha de hierro.

-¡Para, para, es él!

-¿Él? ¿Quién?

-¡Kukiol!

Farkas se detuvo en seco, mirando alternativamente a la chica y el cangrejo, que movía las pinzas amenazadoramente en su dirección. Sonrió.

-Cambiando de idea, creo que sí que voy a hacer ese caldo…

Ryu no pudo evitar unirse a su carcajada, pero no recobró la calma hasta que su compañero volvió a colocar el arma en su cinturón.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Los hechizos nunca traen nada bueno…

-No tengo la más mínima idea. -se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Su dominio de la magia se limitaba a los hechizos de curación y, aunque podía realizar algunos de destrucción y alteración básicos, dudaba que aquello fuese suficiente para retornar al chico a su forma original.

Piensa… ¿qué es lo que hacemos cuando un enemigo queda así? Flexionó las rodillas hasta quedarse a la altura de Kukiol, que seguía mirando al hambriento Farkas con desconfianza. Cuando le golpeamos varias veces suele recuperar su forma original apuntó, desenvainando sus espadas para preocupación de los dos jóvenes. El cangrejo retrocedió, temiendo la respuesta de Ryu. Ésta blandió la parte roma de la más débil y acortó la distancia con una simple zancada.

-Sabes que tengo que intentarlo, y da gracias de que dejé las mazas en casa. Quizás la de Molag Bal habría venido mejor para esto…

Ryu permaneció en silencio al escuchar su propio comentario y desvió la mirada, dolorida. No debía de haber dicho eso. De hecho, ni siquiera debía de haber conseguido aquel objeto. No a costa de disfrutar del sufrimiento Logrof… por mucho que se lo mereciese.

Pero un ruido cercano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Armaduras Altmer. –avisó Farkas sin necesidad de ver a sus objetivos.

Ryu permaneció en silencio, adoptando una repentina pose de alerta. No podían arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento directo contra ellos con Kukiol en aquel estado, pero la armadura del nórdico y el amuleto de Talos que ella portaba eran obvios indicadores de sus preferencias espirituales.

Farkas miró a su compañera, aguardando sus indicaciones, mientras los altos elfos les daban el alto. Había prometido a la chica que no iniciaría ningún combate a menos que así se lo indicase así que, por mucho que aquello le doliese, debía mantener su palabra a pesar de su claro desagrado por los Thalmor.

-¡Vosotros dos, quietos ahí! –gritó el Justiciar, mirando a su espalda para corroborar que sus tres guardaespaldas le seguían, junto con un hombre rubio y fornido al que llevaban preso.

-¿Qué ha hecho ese hombre para que le tratéis así? –preguntó el hombre lobo directamente, dando un paso al frente. Sus ojos se habían tornado ligeramente dorados, y aquello nunca era buena señal.

El elfo le dirigió fugaz vistazo con repugnancia y, tras posar su mirada en Ryu, susurró con voz incitante:

-Le llevamos para interrogarle. Dice pertenecer a una secta que adora a Talos, así que nos dirá lo que queremos saber sobre su localización lo quiera él o no –rió con desprecio, esbozando una sonrisa sádica -. ¿Sabéis? Tenéis pinta de querer confesar algo. Soy todo oídos…

-Sí, con los Altmer suele pasar. Sois todo cabeza y oídos.

La sonrisa y palabras de Ryu eran frías como el hielo, y Farkas desenvainó su enorme mandoble, observando al hombre para definir cuál era el mejor lugar donde clavar su filo. Nadie insultaba su héroe, y menos aquellos a los que habían expulsado los Compañeros primigenios. Éste retrocedió, y sus aliados advirtieron su situación, acercándose con mayor velocidad hacia él.

- ¡Herejía! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a insultar a seres superiores? Vosotros, que aún os vestís con pie-

Un sonido sordo quebró sus palabras y, con ellas, su columna, mientras la cabeza del elfo rodaba río abajo para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Alguien más quiere insultar a los nórdicos?

El preso emitió un breve grito de júbilo, suficiente como para dar inicio a la pelea. Dos Thalmor se dispersaron, creando un atronach de hielo y su hermana fuego para detenerles, mientras que el tercero apuntaba al fugitivo con una flecha antes de que éste pudiese escapar. Farkas corrió para interponerse entre el proyectil y el hombre, y ésta le atravesó limpiamente el brazo.

-¡Eso no es nada! –gritó, acortando la distancia que les separaba con rapidez, para después atravesar a su enemigo con su acero.

Por su parte, Ryu se había colocado en mitad del camino para enfrentar a sus oponentes. No podía arriesgarse a que alguno de sus impactos alcanzase a Kukiol, quien esperaba que hubiese tenido suficiente tiempo como para esconderse. Emitiendo un gutural rugido de guerra, comenzó su acometida contra el primero de los enemigos, esquivando el helado coloso para después cortar túnica y piel del primero de los conjuradores. Pero aquellos segundos habían sido suficientes como para que su aliado preparase una poderosa estaca de hielo, que la joven pronto sintió penetrar en su pierna.

-¡Eres mía!

Las pupilas de Ryu se afilaron durante un instante, y sintió su poder fluir a través de su garganta.

-¡Yol Toor Shul!

Su aliento se transformó en una feroz llamarada que abrasó a su desprevenido enemigo, que a duras penas tuvo tiempo para protegerse. Su eco resonó en la montaña, y un rugido lejano respondió a su grito, pero a ninguno de los combatientes pareció importarle. La fémina atronach creó una bola de fuego como respuesta, inofensiva en comparación con el ataque que acababan de presenciar, pero suficiente como para provocar mayores daños a la sangre de dragón. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese realizar un lanzamiento, Farkas ya se encontraba dando fin a su maestro, que aún se hallaba intentando curar sus graves heridas sin éxito.

-Creo que ya está. –sonrió feliz pero jadeante por la explosión de energía.

Ryu suspiró, agradeciendo con la mirada su gesto al nórdico. Le había dicho que no fuese impulsivo, pero el solo hecho de ver un Altmer abusando de los espaldas nevadas le había enervado hasta límites que pocas veces podía experimentar. De hecho, su sangre de lobo hacía cada vez más difícil que se controlase cuando aquello ocurría, y Farkas estaba suficientemente acostumbrado a aquella sensación como para no tenérselo en cuenta.

No obstante, aún les quedaba el problema de Kukiol.

Realizando una cura rápida de las heridas de ambos, lo suficiente como para que éstas no se abrieran a menos que realizasen grandes esfuerzos, comenzaron a rebuscar por los lindes del río.

Algunas llamaradas habían llegado hasta la orilla, pero no vieron a ningún crustáceo chamuscado –tan sólo la cabeza del primer Thalmor- hasta que, algo más alejado en el cauce, observaron tres ejemplares que peleaban entre sí mientras un cuarto observaba.

-¿…y ahora?

-Es un mago –apuntó con ironía Ryu - ¿Quién crees que es?

Sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero, cogió al ejemplar que se mantenía al margen de la pelea, para después retornar a Carrera Blanca. Su sangre hervía demasiado como para intentar arreglar la transformación con un golpe, y la sanadora de Kynareth, Danica, sabría ayudarles a deshacer el hechizo.

[…]

-No hay solución. –respondió la anciana, mirándoles confundida -. Es un cangrejo y seguirá siendo un cangrejo, por mucho que intente.

Ya había pasado un día desde que habían dejado a Kukiol en el templo de la diosa, pero la sacerdotisa no había conseguido revertir al chico a su estado natural. Ryu se mordió el labio, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, mientras Farkas la abrazaba en silencio.

-¿Y si probásemos a dispararle de nuevo? –susurró la chica.

-Podría empeorar. O matarle. O transformarte a ti también.

Los guerreros se dirigieron una mirada de duda.

-También podría curarle. Si fue el poder de los daedra lo que le dejó en ese estado, quizás ese poder sea el único capaz de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad.

Ryu asió el bastón con fuerza, y Danica se apartó.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Farkas, tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

-Kukiol es mi amigo, mi compañero. Y necesitamos su poder para derrotar a Alduin. –respondió, sonriendo con calma. En su corazón se hallaba preocupada y temerosa, pero era más fuerte el valor que le había inculcado su cultura que el miedo a pasar el resto de la eternidad como un vulgar crustáceo -. Vamos allá.

La nórdica cerró los ojos, y la energía comenzó a cargarse con una fuerte vibración. Concéntrate… enfócate en él, recuerda su figura…

Un nuevo destello rojo salió disparado del Wabbajack, rodeando el cuerpo del animal con un halo carmesí. Un segundo… dos… y… Puf. El cangrejo estalló en un mar de monedas de oro.

Silencio.

-Le he matado. Farkas, le he matado.

-Y sólo valía unos cien septims… qué deprimente para un sangre de dragón. –apuntó la sanadora para sí inconscientemente, pero tan pronto como los guerreros le dirigieron una mirada de odio, decidió girarse y disimular.

La chica se agachó temblorosa, cogiendo una de las monedas con profunda tristeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡Al menos antes era un cangrejo, vivía!

Pero de pronto, un fuerte sonido provocó que las puertas se abrieran de par en par.

-OS ODIO A TODOS.

El grupo volvió la vista hacia el visitante. Sus cabellos se hallaban enmarañados y sucios, y sus ropas, harapientas, caían sobre su cuerpo como algas secas. No portaba bolsa ni arma alguna, de forma que llevaba los pocos objetos que formaban su inventario entre los pocos pliegues que aún se sostenían. Gemas de alma, anillos, y una gran cantidad de pociones que apenas dejaban ver su delgadísimo cuerpo.

-OS ODIO A TODOS. –bramó de nuevo, dejando caer de golpe sus utensilios, que se dispersaron por la sala con un sonido tintineante –¿Cómo habéis tenido las narices de confundirme con otro puñetero cangrejo? ¿No se veía que me estaba atacando y tenía que defenderme? ¿Sabéis acaso lo que me ha costado encontraros, y encima con estas pintas?

Ryu y Farkas abrieron los ojos de par en par, atónitos. Así que, del grupo que estaba peleando…

-Eras el de la derecha... –musitó la chica con un hilo de voz, secando su rostro.

-…y cogimos el de la izquierda. –contestó su compañero.

-Os lo juro por Talos, ¡ésta os la guardo! "Peleemos con los Thalmor" –gritó, imitando la voz aguda de la guerrera-. "Total, mi compañero sólo es un cangrejo, seguro que sabe apañárselas en un país con gigantes, mamuts y gatos sable"

Los chicos no respondieron.

-Ésta os la guardo –y añadió, aún furibundo, mirando los septims disgregados por el suelo. – ¡ Y ese oro es mío!

_**Ryuhoshi Yurei **_ 25-01-2012


	2. Cap 02 - El anillo de Hircine

_**El anillo de Hircine**_

Kukiol se despertó, alertado por los suaves golpes de las almohadillas de Tiber. Su pequeño gato sable, generalmente vivaz, se hallaba agazapado sobre él, mirando temeroso la puerta que les separaba de la habitación de su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, rascándole detrás de las orejas para tratar de calmarle. Éste se revolvió erizando el claro pelaje, y aumentó la fuerza de su pata sobre él.

Extrañado por aquel comportamiento, Kukiol dirigió la vista hacia el cuarto de Ryu. El susurro del viento en el exterior era muy tenue y el silencio reinaba en la casa, pero el pequeño animal tenía razón. Aquel ambiente no era normal. No se trataba de algo palpable, ni siquiera del miedo que había experimentado la primera vez que había visto un Falmer, sino de una presencia espiritual maligna… como la que emitían los daedra. El mago tomó instintivamente uno de sus bastones de hielo, y se dirigió al lugar del que provenía aquella sensación.

A medida que caminaba, el aire se hacía más pesado, y el sonido de sus pasos se intensificaba con cada crujido de la madera del piso superior. El bretón cargó energía en el extremo de su vara, y sintió cómo Tiber se quedaba atrás, incapaz de avanzar más. ¿Estaría bien su compañera? ¿Acaso había practicado algún hechizo de invocación fallido? Tomó el pomo y empujó lentamente. Unos gruñidos respondieron desde el interior, y Kukiol abrió la puerta por completo.

-¿Pero qué…?

Su compañera se hallaba completamente despierta, con la cabeza recogida entre sus rodillas mientras repetía algún tipo de frase para sí cuyo significado no alcanzó a escuchar. El chico la miró preocupado, sintiendo por primera vez ansiedad en su corazón por su estado, sin saber exactamente cómo ayudarla. En ninguna lucha de las que había librado en compañía de la joven nórdica le había parecido alguien débil o dubitativo, pero el ser que tenía frente a sí le recordaba más a una bestia herida que a la orgullosa sangre de dragón. Kukiol extendió la mano, rozando suavemente su hombro.

-Ryu… ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica alzó levemente la voz, intercalando un "Sí, déjame, por favor" entre las palabras que seguía susurrándose a sí misma:

-Puedo soportarlo, Hircine nunca me controlará, nunca me doblegaré, fue mi elección.

¿Hircine?

Así que él era el causante de la presencia asesina que se respiraba en la sala. Kukiol había oído hablar del príncipe daédrico de la caza en muchas ocasiones, bien de boca de Ryu o habiendo ojeado alguno de los libros que ésta poseía sobre Oblivion. Era el padre de los hombres bestia, siendo el creador de la licantropía y, por ende, considerado el espíritu representativo de los compañeros por muchos de sus miembros. Y hace casi medio año que se unió al círculo. apuntó el chico, manteniendo la mano sobre la guerrera.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Agua o… -dudó -…carne?

Ryu reaccionó ante la última palabra, emitiendo un atisbo de sollozo que quedó en un levísimo gruñido de dolor.

-Puedo soportarlo –repitió-. No te acerques a mí, no quiero hacerte daño.

Kukiol no insistió, pero tomó asiento a su lado, apoyándose sobre la espalda de su compañera. Se hallaba anormalmente cálida, pero prefirió no informarle de aquel detalle y, en su lugar, comenzó a inspirar lentamente para tratar de calmar la propia respiración de Ryu.

La joven no se movió durante algunos minutos, dando sensación al bretón de que su crisis comenzaba a remitir pero, súbitamente, la nórdica profirió un nuevo quejido, y apoyó la cabeza violentamente contra la cama para detener la necesidad que iba apoderándose de su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba. Sentir el frío de Skyrim en sus pulmones, el aire de las montañas y el sabor de la carne… su instinto se lo pedía, y cada uno de sus músculos anhelaba responder a la llamada de la sangre.

-¡Liz! –gritó de pronto Kukiol, obligando a la licántropa a que se tumbase por completo boca abajo, con una blanquecina capa de hielo sobre su piel-.Tú no eres un vulgar monstruo, ¿Me oyes? Así que cálmate o tendré que enfriarte las ideas yo mismo.

Su voz era firme pero, aun a pesar de su estado, Ryu pudo detectar temor en sus palabras. Temor a perderla, a que ella misma se abandonase o, incluso, a que pudiesen hacerse daño físico si prolongaba aquella situación. El bretón colocó sus rodillas sobre los brazos de su compañera, inmovilizándola mientras se situaba sobre su espalda. La guerrera no hizo ademán de contestar, sometiéndose lentamente mientras la lucha continuaba debatiéndose en su interior.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por entre las alargadas ventanas de la habitación. Kukiol no sabía exactamente el tiempo que había pasado, pero sus manos se hallaban cansadas de masajear la espalda de su compañera con un antiguo cántico de su tierra. Por su parte, Ryu parecía ahora dormida, pero el cansancio aún era palpable en sus marcadas ojeras. Por mucho que no descansen del todo, hasta los hombres lobo necesitan cerrar los ojos…

El chico esbozó una agotada sonrisa, y se separó de la nórdica con cuidado. Sin embargo, el cambio de peso sobre su cuerpo provocó que ésta alzase los párpados rápidamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante pero, en cuanto Ryu alcanzó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la desvió rápidamente con un gesto de vergüenza y temor.

-Yo…

Pero Kukiol la interrumpió, alzando una mano.

-No pasa nada. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, ¿vale? Pero tenemos que intentar encontrar una solución a esto. –añadió de forma amable pero decidida.

-Existe una forma… pero no estoy segura de cómo conseguir el anillo.

-¿Anillo?

Ryu se incorporó, pero mantuvo la vista baja, incapaz de dirigirla a Kukiol.

-En uno de los tomos dedicados a la licantropía leí que, al igual que existen tótems que potencian el poder del lobo, hay un objeto que permite controlar las transformaciones: El anillo de Hircine.

-¿Y no ponía nada sobre su ubicación?

-No, y dudo que los Compañeros lo sepan. Aela está demasiado obsesionada, y si Kodlak fuera consciente de que existe algo que suprime la necesidad de… -su voz se quebró.

-Ya se habría encargado de buscarlo, ¿no?

La chica asintió.

-Podríamos intentar reunir información sobre los hombres lobo de Skyrim. –apuntó de pronto ésta, abriendo los ojos ante la idea de conocer a más individuos que hubiesen pasado por lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

-Buscaré a Ohalland, el otro día le vi recogiendo ingredientes en la llanura y seguro que conoce algún rumor sobre ataques recientes –y, antes de que Ryu pudiese responder, le ordenó-. Tú quédate aquí. Es peligroso que salgas a la calle ahora mismo.

-No creo que todo esto afecte a mi forma de luch-

-Peligroso para los demás. –la miró con reprobación.

La joven permaneció en silencio, observando a la mascota de su compañero, oculta tras él. Debería marcharme de Carrera Blanca. Sería lo mejor para todos, una bestia como yo no debería convivir entre humanos. Kukiol debió percatarse de los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de la nórdica, pues al momento siguiente, estaba dedicándole un breve viento helado con su bastón.

-Ponte a leer, prepara pociones. Pero déjalo ya.

Kukiol regresó algunas horas después. La tarea de encontrar al nórdico errante nunca era sencilla, pero en aquella ocasión había tenido suerte. Según su información, existía un licántropo en Falkreath que había sido apresado tras matar a una chiquilla del pueblo, y que andaba a la espera de ser ajusticiado por los capas de la tormenta. El camino hasta la aldea no era sencillo pero, por una vez, se podían permitir el lujo de utilizar uno de los carruajes locales para acortar el trayecto. Ryu no se encontraba en condiciones como para montar, y tampoco se negó a la propuesta del bretón, quién omitió el hecho de estar usando dinero de la joven para trasladarse.

En general, Falkreath recordaba a Cauce Boscoso. Se hallaba escondida entre la vegetación, pero ésta parecía más frondosa que en la segunda y carecía de ríos o caminos fáciles por los que acceder. Por fortuna para ambos, los comerciantes de Skyrim eran lo suficientemente hábiles como para manejarse entre los caminos de tierra, y no tuvieron que lamentar más incidentes gracias al aura de la chica, que parecía alejar a los lobos salvajes.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Sinding?

-¿Ese asesino? ¡Busca en los cuarteles, si es que sigue vivo! –vociferó uno de los campesinos en cuanto Kukiol se aproximó para informarse. El joven le miró con asombro y Ryu no se inmutó. ¿Tan terrible había sido la carnicería?

Los guardias tampoco pusieron muchos impedimentos para que la pareja pudiera acceder al calabozo. El olor a humedad hacía difícil la respiración y la jaula del hombre, encharcada por las lluvias recientes que se habían filtrado por el ventanuco superior, se hallaba llena de musgo y telarañas.

-¿Y encierran a los humanos aquí? –susurró Ryu, mirando con incomodidad el cubículo. –Parece la jaula de…

-¿De un monstruo, quizás?

Un joven de cabellos enmarañados, caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, resguardado por la oscuridad. Sus ojos plateados recordaban a los de Farkas, pero la mirada de éste se hallaba mucho más demacrada, así como su cuerpo. Sin camisa y con unos pantalones raídos, parecían haberle entregado algo de ropa por pura consideración hasta que decidieran el modo de acabar con su vida.

-Hemos oído que atacaste a una niña –comenzó sin vacilar Kukiol.

El nórdico profirió un breve suspiro de cansancio.

-Créeme, no fue nada que pretendiera hacer. Yo… -desvió la mirada- perdí el control. Intenté explicarlo, pero nadie me cree. Todo se debe a este maldito anillo.

Kukiol vio cómo los ojos de Ryu recuperaban algo de vida con las primeras palabras, pero después el gesto se tornó aún más grave, haciendo que éste sintiese una punzada de preocupación.

-… ¿el anillo de Hircine?

-Exacto. Me dijeron que podía controlar mis transformaciones. Quizás antes lo hacía, pero ya nunca lo sabré. A Hircine no le gustó que lo cogiese, y arrojó sobre él una maldición.

Ryu asió una de las barras de la celda entre sus manos, aproximándose al licántropo con repentina irritación. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido como para hacer algo semejante?

-¿Qué clase de maldición?

-Yo… me lo puse… y empecé a transformarme. Nunca podía intuir cuándo, sucedía en los peores momentos. Como con la pequeña. Creo que de eso se trata.

-¿Estás utilizando tu licantropía como excusa, o me lo parece? –interrumpió entonces Kukiol, con los brazos cruzados. Sabía por Ryu lo mal que se podía llegar a pasar cuando se conservaba demasiado tiempo una forma humana permanente, pero ella jamás había utilizado su sufrimiento como justificación de sus actos. Aquel hombre comenzaba a irritarle, pero tenía que aguantar hasta que consiguieran los datos que necesitaban.

-No es tan sencillo. Ahora puedo parecerte un hombre, pero todavía siento el animal que llevo dentro, más fuerte que nunca. De hecho, me mudé a Falkreath porque estaba lo suficientemente escondida para que no pudiese dañar a nadie. Encontré trabajo en el aserradero –añadió con cierto orgullo. –Pero cuando vi a la pequeña, pude saborear el… Necesitaba cazar.

Una sonrisa inconsciente asomó de labios de los dos licántropos, pero Ryu fue lo suficientemente hábil como para ocultárselo al bretón, tras lo cual marcaron aún más su postura alicaída.

-Pero este cuerpo lastimero no estaba hecho para cazar.

-Lento. Sin garras. Dientes débiles para rumiar. –añadió la guerrera para sí, entornando la vista.

Sinding no dudó en aprovechar la aclaración de la chica para continuar con mayor ansiedad:

-Contuve mi rabia mientras pude, creedme. Pero me hervía por dentro. Ella parecía tan frágil, una presa desvalida. Y entonces…

-Suficiente.

Kukiol lanzó una corta ráfaga de chispas a la celda, provocando que el licántropo se detuviese de inmediato. Sus pies se hallaban bajo el agua, de forma que el impacto había sido mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Con un gesto de dolor, Sinding se incorporó lentamente, aprovechando la profunda mirada de reprobación que la nórdica le dirigía al bretón.

-Me siento fatal por lo que ocurrió, no me malentendáis. Probablemente lo mejor para todos sería que desapareciese… o que me mataran. –completó, provocando que Ryu se separase de él para apoyarse en la pared contigua.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró su compañero con un gesto turbado. –No le hagas caso, ha perdido el juicio y la lucha. Tú no eres como él, y nunca te has dejado dominar. No cometas su error.

El joven trató de colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ryu, pero ésta la rechazó, tomando sus propios brazos con las manos en un abrazo silencioso, provocando que el chico entornase los ojos, dolido.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

Kukiol permaneció en silencio, observando fríamente a Sinding.

-Yo también soy una licántropa.

-Entonces, ¿comprendes lo que me pasa? ¿Verdad que entiendes lo que hice?

-Lo entiendo… pero…

-Verás, he estado buscando el modo de apaciguar a Hircine –Sinding se aproximó a la joven con rapidez, haciendo un amago de asomar la cabeza por la celda que se vio interrumpido en cuanto Kukiol volvió a cargar electricidad en uno de sus puños.

-S-Se dice que Hircine entrará en comunión con cualquiera que acabe con una bestia majestuosa que habita en estas tierras. Esa es otra de las razones por las que me trasladé. Seguí su pista por estos bosques y entonces tuve mi… accidente con la niña.

-Creí que habías venido para alejarte y lo de la chica había sido en el aserradero. –escupió Kukiol con desprecio.

-Sí, me refiero, yo estaba en… -carraspeó –El caso es que quiero suplicar su clemencia y devolverle el anillo. Pero mientras siga atrapado aquí, la bestia campará a sus anchas.

-¿Y si fuésemos nosotros los que llevásemos el anillo?

Quizás así conseguiríamos su favor añadieron mentalmente los sangre de dragón.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y lo haríais por mí?

-Oh sí, por ti. –respondió el mago con repulsión, conteniéndose para no dejar las palabras a un lado y escarmentar la familiaridad que el licántropo se estaba permitiendo con su compañera.

-Ten, aquí lo tenéis entonces –extendió la mano al momento por entre las barras de metal, arrojando la plateada sortija al suelo -. No quiero volver a verlo.

El hombre se alejó de ellos con un repentino sentimiento de alegría, inspirando con fuerza el aire del exterior. Parecía no ser consciente de que seguía atrapado, pero pronto pudieron percatarse de que aquello ya no sería nunca más un problema para él. Adoptando rápidamente su forma lobuna, añadió un brevísimo "Recordaré vuestra bondad" y, con un fuerte zarpazo, el hierro superior se quebró para dar paso a su libertad.

El aldeano había preferido abandonar por completo su humanidad en vez de enfrentarse a sus crímenes, y Ryu no podía negar que se trataba de una idea tentadora, especialmente cuando no había vuelta atrás y el castigo era la muerte. Su instinto de supervivencia tampoco se lo habría permitido en el caso de estar en la posición del hombre lobo.

Kukiol le ofreció su mano para que le acompañase en busca del animal, y, en esta ocasión, ésta la tomó con reticencia, haciendo que este esbozase una sonrisa de alivio. Ryu siempre se había mostrado reacia a que se le aproximasen cuando poseía alguna crisis, pero aquella vez parecía haber asimilado que no podría hacerlo sola y necesitaba la ayuda de su compañero. Tan sólo esperaba no defraudarla… y poder continuar a su lado.

Un enorme alce níveo no tardó en llamar su atención durante la búsqueda. La nórdica parecía haber desarrollado una extraña facilidad para encontrar rastros, aunque esta vez contaba con la ventaja de que a quién buscaba era precisamente un representante del daedra que le había conferido su poder.

El joven mago no dudó y, en cuanto el enorme animal se puso a tiro, atravesó su cuerpo limpiamente con una esquirla de hielo. La pareja se aproximó con rapidez. El cuerpo del herbívoro yacía inerte, sin rastro alguno de Hircine… hasta que una súbita voz y un escalofrío a sus espaldas corroboraron la teoría de Sinding.

-Te saludo, adalid de la caza.

La magia que había estado cargando Kukiol desapareció al momento, pero Ryu asió sus armas con mayor fuerza mientras sus ojos conectaban con los de aquel ser etéreo. La energía que manaba de su cuerpo hacía aún más compleja la tarea de controlar su instinto, por lo que limitó su respuesta a un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza y, rápidamente, desvió la mirada para dejar que fuese su compañero el que tomase la palabra.

-¿Eres Hircine?

-Soy el espíritu de la caza, un mero aspecto del glorioso acechador que tu especie llama Hircine.

Kukiol alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué todos los daedra tenían que complicarse tanto la vida en presentarse? No tenía tiempo para andarse con rodeos, por lo que sacó la sortija de Sinding y se la ofreció bruscamente. Hacía tiempo que ambos sabían que los señores de Oblivion podían resultar amenazadores, pero su poder sobre los hombres no era más grande que el que éstos querían que tuviesen sobre ellos.

-Tengo tu anillo, y mi compañera necesita que retires la maldición.

-Oh – lo miró con curiosidad, para después dirigir la vista hacia la licántropa con una pequeña sonrisa –.Aquel que lo robó ha huido a lo que considera un refugio seguro. Así como un oso trepa a un árbol para huir de la caza, pero no consigue más que quedar atrapado.

-¿Y qué quieres de nosotros?

-Buscad a este cambiante renegado –y añadió suavemente a la nórdica -. Arráncale la piel y preséntamela como ofrenda.

-Pero… -dudó – no ha causado mal por propia voluntad. No merece morir. ¿No existe alguna otra forma de que purifiques el anillo?

-El propósito de la caza no es la retribución. No es venganza lo que busco, sino la sangre de una presa viva.

Ryu dedicó una mirada de rencor al daedra que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes. Estaba claro que lo único que quería Hircine era entretenerse con el sufrimiento de ambos, pero Kukiol conocía lo suficientemente bien a la chica como para saber que no sacrificaría su orgullo para conservar su propia vida, y aquel hecho le preocupaba.

-Hay otros que aceptarían con sumo gusto mi favor –replicó con calma el alce -. Ellos le darán caza mientras tú te demoras. La decisión es tuya.

-¡Y un cuerno!

El grito de Kukiol provocó que varios pájaros alzasen el vuelo con temor, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el espíritu ya había desaparecido, dejando en su mente una nueva misión: Matar al causante de la maldición.

-Cueva del hombre hinchado… vaya nombre. –susurró Kukiol consultando el mapa donde el daedra había colocado una invisible marca cálida a modo de indicación, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ryu había superado sus límites hacía ya tiempo, pero las palabras de Hircine habían sido suficientes como para que mantuviese la cabeza fría ante la idea de iniciar una cacería de alguien de su misma especie. La sola posibilidad de castigar a Sinding, quien se había controlado al extremo y que sólo había cedido en una ocasión, se le hacía repulsiva, pero Kukiol estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera para salvar a Ryu.

Un olor a sangre y madera quemadas les avisó minutos después de que se encontraban en el lugar que el alce les había indicado. La noche ya había caído y el silencio era sepulcral, incluso a la entrada de la gruta. Los jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación, pero tenían que seguir adelante y, a pocos pasos de la entrada, descubrieron un grupo de cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, con claras marcas de garras y mordiscos en su cuerpo. Kukiol se adelantó para examinar los cuerpos en busca de algún superviviente, pero Ryu permaneció separada, desviando la mirada de aquel delicioso aroma. Cerró los ojos, e intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero a cada inspiración, sus ansias por iniciar su propia caza aumentaban.

-¡Eh, Ryu! ¡Aquí hay uno!

La joven agitó varias veces la cabeza para despejarse, acercándose a un joven Kahjiit al que Kukiol no tardó en dar por perdido, anulando el hechizo de curación que estaba empleando con él.

-¿Vosotros también habéis sentido la llamada de la luna de sangre, camaradas de caza? –preguntó con voz queda, apretando inútilmente la enorme herida que recorría su pecho.

Kukiol dio un paso al frente antes de que su compañera pudiese rematar al "aliado" que tenían frente a sí por sus palabras, pidiéndoles que les explicase qué había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

-La presa es fuerte –tosió, con una mueca de dolor -. Más fuerte que los cazadores.

El bretón intentó que éste les diese alguna pista más sobre el paradero de Sinding, pero era demasiado tarde, y la furia de Ryu iba en aumento. La mirada de aquel Kahjiit no era más inocente de la que había compartido con el licántropo. Él no había podido elegir… no había tenido aquella posibilidad. Y ahora le atacaban como si fuese una bestia sin corazón. ¿Qué justicia, qué entretenimiento había en eso?

El sonido de sus pisadas sobre la húmeda tierra se difuminaba entre el agua de una cascada cercana, caminando a tientas por entre la antinatural niebla que cubría el húmedo refugio después de que el mago hubiese registrado los cuerpos. Ryu suspiró, esbozando una suave sonrisa de agotamiento. Allí el aire era cálido y la vegetación espesa. Los animales no se atrevían a entrar, y los humanos no podían salir. Un coto perfecto para cualquier bestia que se preciase. Si tan sólo Kukiol le dejase quedarse allí una temporada… podría descansar en paz.

-Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver. –gruñó de pronto una oscura sombra, desviando sus pensamientos.

Los dos jóvenes alzaron la mirada, pero Kukiol pronto la desvió para observar a Ryu, quien emitió un fuerte temblor ante la luna carmesí tras el licántropo. No iba a aguantar más. Lo sabía, y tenía que terminar con aquello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Me han pedido que te mate.

La joven cayó al suelo y bestia y hombre permanecieron unos instantes en silencio. Era demasiado peligroso intentar ayudarla ahora, y no podía permitirse perder el rastro de Sinding. Sin embargo, éste no hizo ademán de querer escapar. Al contrario, bajó su cuerpo hasta apoyarse sobre sus patas delanteras y mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermana, con un ápice de curiosidad animal.

-Y nos lo tendríamos merecido, ¿no? –preguntó al fin.

-¡Ryu no es como tú! -bramó Kukiol, creando una gran bola de fuego en su diestra.

-¿No siente la llamada de la sangre? ¿No ha cazado nunca? No puedo detenerte si matarme es lo que quieres hacer, pero tarde o temprano le pasará lo mismo a ella. Hircine es demasiado poderoso.

-¡NO, NO LO ES!

El grito de Ryu se transformó en un rugido que resonó por todo el refugio, impulsado por la fuerza de su ira y el odio ante aquella resignación hacia el destino. Sus ojos brillaban con un fuerte fulgor ambarino y, mientras su cuerpo se iba transformando, ahora libre de ataduras, la joven sonreía con fuerza. Sus brazos se alargaron, las garras brotaron, y sus carnosos labios desaparecieron entre unos afilados colmillos, listos para abatir a cualquier ser que eligiese como presa.

El aullido se repitió y, esta vez, Sinding se unió macabramente a la melodía.

Kukiol retrocedió, y ambas bestias dirigieron su atención hacia él.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, su voz no conseguía salir al exterior, preso de un profundo temor antinatural. Sin embargo, la llama que mantenía en su mano no desapareció, y estaba listo para intentar detener a la chica si no conseguía reconocerle.

Ryu se aproximó lentamente, enseñando sus caninos a modo de amenaza.

¡Soy yo, soy yo, Ryu!

-¿Ku…ki...ol? –vocalizó con dificultad, aproximando su hocico al rostro del joven para olisquear su aroma -. Kukiol –repitió, esta vez con mayor decisión.

El chico miró con desconfianza a la licántropa, pero extendió su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de su compañera en señal de paz. Siempre había odiado que le tocasen la cabeza, así que, en forma de lobo, era doblemente peligroso intentarlo.

-¿Me reconoces?

La enorme bestia asintió lentamente. Podía notar la sangre fluyendo por entre sus venas, más oscura y fuerte que nunca, así como su necesidad de carne. De hecho, Kukiol observaba en su mirada no sólo el ápice de amistad que aún la mantenía cuerda, sino unas ganas irrefrenables de dejar libre su instinto.

-Si me perdonáis la vida puedo ser un poderoso aliado –continuó al fin Sinding, sin poder apartar la vista de la esbelta licántropa -.Y prometería no volver al mundo civilizado. Ahora sé que no puedo vivir entre la gente. Yo no habría podido detenerme ante ti nada más transformarme, aunque hubieses sido mi camarada…

Ryu expulsó el aire con fuerza por el hocico con irritación y orgullo, provocando que el nórdico bajase la cola a la altura de sus patas traseras, escondiéndola tras éstas. ¿Le tiene miedo? El chico miró con asombro al pardo ejemplar.

-Encarguémonos de los demás cazadores –pidió a Ryu.- ¡Cacemos juntos!

Kukiol les miró alternativamente.

-Quédate…aquí. –gruñió la nórdica-. No quiero que presencies… No pienso… obedecer a Hircine…

Lo último que deseaba el mago era dejar a su amiga con una bestia que podía volverse contra él en cualquier momento, pero nada le aseguraba que, si iba con la pareja, no pudiese pasarle lo mismo. Podía acabar sin inconvenientes contra un hombre lobo, pero contra dos, siendo uno de ellos su compañera… Lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era dejarla ser libre durante aquella sangrienta caza.

-Ten cuidado.

La joven sonrió, lamiendo repentinamente el rostro de Kukiol a modo de agradecimiento.

-¡Dios, eso sobraba! –bramó.

La chica emitió un suave sonido, similar a una risa, aunque igualmente amenazador, a modo de disculpa.

-Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. –ordenó, restregando la manga de su túnica por la frente con desagrado-. Voy a oler a perro lo que resta de semana, como si lo viera.

Ryu corrió hasta alcanzar la altura de Sinding. En cuanto ambas bestias se encontraron, se dirigieron unos gruñidos a modo de saludo, ignorando el lenguaje que habían estado empleando hasta el momento. La joven, del mismo tamaño que el macho que le acompañaba, enseñó entonces sus afilados colmillos y éste respondió, tratando de defender su posición como líder, sin éxito. Ryu se colocó ferozmente sobre sus patas traseras y, alzándose, se lanzó contra el licántropo, apresando una de sus alargadas orejas entre los dientes con agresividad.

-¡Basta ya! –gritó, en un rugido que tan sólo los de su especie podían descifrar.

-Pues ocupa el lugar que te corresponde, chucho. –respondió con un grave gruñido su compañera, que contrastaba con su anterior pose vulnerable.

-Pero somos un equipo…

-Yo cazo sola. Si quieres venir conmigo, al menos no me molestes. Si te interpones entre mi presa y yo te clavaré los colmillos sin dudarlo.

El negro pelaje de la loba contrastaba con el fulgor del astro, dándole un aspecto aún más terrorífico que el que Sinding había supuesto que había tenido en su propia presentación. Y el cuerpo de Ryu vibraba, su sangre de bestia recorría cada una de sus venas, con la misma fuerza que el nórdico sentía en su propio espíritu. Además, el hombre sabía que ya había escogido una pareja, pues podía percibir el intenso aroma de otro licántropo mezclado con el suyo, pero aquello no hacía disminuir su apremiante necesidad de cubrirla, lo que le ponía aún más nervioso.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién...?

-Puedes, otra cosa es que te responda. ¿Quieres salvar la vida o no? Pues cállate y comencemos la caza.

La chica no reconocía sus propias palabras pero, como ocurría con sus transformaciones, cada acto, cada paso que realizaba, era una ejecución pura de su instinto. Sinding no dejaba de parecerle deseable… pero comparado con el gran ejemplar en el que se transformaba Farkas, aquel individuo se quedaba en un simple lobezno.

-¡Ahí están! –gritó de pronto uno de los cazadores, desenvainando su espada y alertando a la pareja. Otros dos corrieron a ayudarle, preparando sus arcos para disparar contra los objetivos -¡Esperad, los han engañado! ¡El maestro nunca nos dijo que fuesen dos!

Los licántropos compartieron un poderoso rugido, lanzándose al ataque con ferocidad. Apoyándose sobre las cuatro extremidades para aumentar su velocidad, la joven acortó la distancia que les separaba como un rayo, desgarrando la mano que sostenía la espada del primero con sus dientes. Éste profirió un agudo grito de dolor, que no hizo sino aumentar la frecuencia de los mordiscos de la joven contra su piel descubierta.

¡Más, más, necesito más! Con su presa aún moribunda, se lanzó a por el tercer integrante, adelantándose a Sinding que se había conformado con un golpe en la yugular de su Kahjiit.

Las restantes presas fueron cayendo con igual facilidad, pero Ryu pronto comprendió que sentir su carne desgarrada no era suficiente. Sus garras manchadas de sangre no calmaban su necesidad. Tal y como Aela le había advertido, había ocasiones en las que los licántropos necesitaban no sólo cazar, sino alimentarse como tales. Ignorando la mirada de Sinding, la joven bajó lentamente su hocico hacia una de las presas abatidas y olisqueó su interior. Su cuerpo reaccionó al momento, y la obligó a descender aún más, rozando el cuerpo con los colmillos.

Cerró los ojos.

Al momento, el fuego en su interior se avivó, y un profundo rugido resonó con fuerza entre la maleza, provocando que el nórdico reculase.

-Ryu, ¿qué estás haciendo? Sé que resultan apetitosos, pero ha terminado. Ya está.

La joven emitió un gruñido de irritación.

-Claro que, si quieres quedarte aquí… ninguno haría daño a nadie de ser así. No creo que tu compañero quiera… -continuó con lentitud.

Ryu se detuvo y le miró directamente. ¿Qué había dicho de Kukiol? Las palabras del hombre lobo se confundían en su mente, demasiado cegada como para pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué estoy con Sinding? se preguntó de pronto, separándose de su presa con lentitud. ¿Y por qué me conformo con piezas tan pequeñas? Su sonrisa lupina se acrecentó y, conteniendo su apetito, comenzó a aproximarse hacia su compañero, acechante.

Sinding no lo pensó dos veces. Había algo en la nórdica que le aterraba incluso más que la ira de Hircine o las trampas de los cazadores. Un dolor mucho mayor, una necesidad más oscura de sufrimiento que no había percibido en la joven cuando se habían conocido en aquella cárcel. ¿De verdad podía viajar con alguien sin miedo a dañarle? ¿Era capaz de aguantar sus transformaciones sin ayuda alguna? No había tenido oportunidad de conocer a muchos más licántropos como él, pero estaba seguro de que aquella sed de sangre era antinatural, hasta para los de su propia especie.

Y la persecución dio comienzo. El sonido de las zarpas de Sinding no era difícil de seguir, y menos aún su aroma. Su piel chocaba contra la maleza y, a pesar de las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla, la carne que le había alimentado era suficiente como para paliar el dolor, hasta el punto de que éstas se cerraran por propia voluntad.

Pero el refugio era pequeño, y ambos lo sabían. Sin mucha dificultad, Ryu consiguió dar con el licántropo, que se esforzaba en escalar la zona pedregosa en la que se había presentado a los sangres de dragón.

-Estás acabado.

Con un fuerte rugido, saltó hacia su posición, haciendo caer algunas rocas tras de sí, hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de su presa. Alzando sus enormes brazos en la dirección de Sinding, apresó una de sus patas entre las garras, haciendo que este profiriese un lastimero aullido pidiendo ayuda mientras intentaba zafarse de la chica con extremidad restante. Sólo un poco más, un poco más y tendría una presa mucho más estimulante que cualquier humano, elfo o animal…

-¡Ryu, para!

Un brillo cegador recorrió su cuerpo, desde la cola hasta su hocico, haciéndole perder el equilibrio para caer a plomo sobre la humedecida tierra. Su sangre hervía, pero por alguna razón, era incapaz de mover músculo alguno. Entornó la vista, siguiendo los movimientos de Sinding, quién había aprovechado la situación para colocarse al lado del lanzador de aquel hechizo de parálisis. Sus facciones le resultaban familiares… ¿de quién se trataría?

-Gracias a los dioses –suspiró con nerviosismo el licántropo, colocándose detrás del bretón.

-¡Tú! –se giró éste al momento -¿Qué le has hecho a Ryu? ¡Estaba bien cuando os dejé!

-No le he hecho nada, es su instinto de lobo…

La pareja dirigió su mirada a la joven, quien luchaba ferozmente contra el potente encantamiento, habiendo logrado ya liberar su cabeza. Su mente parecía haber dejado de razonar, y sus colmillos, manchados por la carne de sus presas, aullaban en busca de venganza.

-¡Fus!

Si no puedo despertarte, le obligaré a que lo haga

Un fuerte viento alejó a la chica de ellos, retrasando su recuperación pero aumentando, más si cabía, la ira que sentenciaría su destino en cuanto lograse zafarse de su prisión.

-¡Haz que pare! –gritó Kukiol amenazante, lanzando una tormenta de rayos al licántropo. Su cuerpo temblaba, así como sus manos, presas del miedo y la furia. No podía permitirse perder a la nórdica. A ella no. Y si para ello tenía que destrozar a Sinding, que así fuera.

-¡No depende de mí!

-¡Podéis comunicaros, hazle recordar quién es!

Una nueva lluvia eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del hombre lobo, pero ambos sabían que aquello no era suficiente como para derrotarle. La resistencia que obtenían en su transformación les hacía inmunes a la mayoría de ataques, y eso incluía la magia. Si tan sólo hubiese traído algún arma de plata…

-¡Basta!-Sinding se alzó súbitamente, placando a Kukiol para que se detuviese en un arrebato de energía. El joven quedó sin aliento, pero pronto volvió a alzarse con rabia.

-¡Devuélvemela!

Esta vez, la escarcha marcó el pardo pelaje del nórdico, pero éste parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Kukiol no era lo suficientemente fuerte para él. Quizás no pudiese con Ryu, pero su compañero… era otra historia.

-Te has metido con quien no debes –gruñió –. Con la chica fuera de combate no eres más que un aperitivo para mí.

Con fiereza, el licántropo se lanzó a por el joven en busca de su cuello, pero éste fue lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivarle con ayuda de una corriente de escarcha. Casi no me queda magia… Chasqueó los dientes. No iba a detenerse simplemente por eso, por Ryu, lucharía hasta que su cuerpo se quebrase bajo las garras del licántropo. ¡No podía perder!

Miró a su alrededor, apremiante, hasta localizar una roca lo suficientemente grande como para lanzársela, pero éste la desvió sin inconvenientes con una de sus zarpas. Cortando la tela de sus guantes en el proceso, tomó otra más afilada con el mismo resultado.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Sabes que en cuanto el hechizo deje de surtir efecto te despedazará.

No hacía falta que Sinding se lo dijera. Era consciente del poder de Ryu en aquel estado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de considerarla un mero sujeto de observación, tal y como le mentía muchas veces. La nórdica era su amiga, su única amiga.

Las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, y el licántropo no dudó en aprovechar esta desventaja. De un simple golpe, empujó su cuerpo hasta hacerle chocar contra una de los peñascos cercanos, tras lo cual inició una oleada de zarpazos que Kukiol se esforzaba inútilmente en detener con un hechizo de custodia.

Tiene que haber algo… Cerró los ojos. Algo que consiguiese cesarlo todo, aquel sufrimiento, los rugidos, la sangre, la ira de Ryu, el odio del Daedra… Algo capaz de congelarlo todo. Apretó los puños y, buscando todo el poder que restaba en su interior, concentrando aquel sentimiento de impotencia, rabia y soledad hasta que éste vibró con cada una de sus gemas de alma, tomó aire y gritó con aquel deseo hirviendo en su mente:

¡LIZ SLEN NUZ!

Su llamada recorrió la cueva con una helada ventisca invernal, petrificándolo todo a su paso. El viento se detuvo, los murciélagos cesaron su vuelo. Y, en el centro de aquella explosión, el joven bretón yacía conservando la vida a duras penas, con la garganta ardiente y congelada por aquella explosión de poder. Casi sin conocimiento, buscó a Ryu con la mirada, y pronto la encontró frente a él, aún transformada, quieta, observándole en silencio. Kukiol trató de buscar algo en ella, algún cambio, pero la distancia que les había evitado que ésta hubiese recibido considerables daños, y ésta parecía no saber reconocerle. No ha sido suficiente…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, y el cuerpo de Ryu descendió. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese clavar sus colmillos, los brazos del bretón la rodearon súbitamente con fuerza y unas palabras se deslizaron entre sus labios.

Ryu, por favor, vuelve.

La chica se detuvo, rodeando ya con los dientes el cuello de su compañero.

-Eres la única persona que me queda en este mundo… no te puedo perder así.

El abrazo se debilitó, y el cuerpo del bretón cayó al suelo, levantando una pequeña capa de nieve.

¿Ku…Kukiol?

Ryu se separó al momento, presa de un súbito sentimiento de terror. Miró a su alrededor.

¡Basta, basta! ¡Kukiol! Su aullido provocó que varias estalactitas cayesen a su alrededor y, mientras obligaba a su propio cuerpo a empequeñecer, cada fibra de su alma aullaba por el dolor de sus actos. Aún sin finalizar la transformación, la chica se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, apartando el hielo que le cubría para compartir su propio calor. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Una fuerte risa resonó a sus espaldas.

-Continuáis divirtiéndome e impresionándome.

Ryu dio un paso al frente, encarándose con odio al animal que parecía enormemente entretenido con su actuación.

-Largo, maldita escoria.

-Continuad vuestro viaje… -ignoró el alce espiritual-. Con mis bendiciones.

El tintineo del metal fue ignorado por la joven quien, en cuanto hubo desaparecido Hircine e, ignorado a lo poco que quedaba con vida de Sinding, volvió a fundirse con Kukiol hasta que éste alzó los párpados, varias horas después.

-Ryu, por favor… volvamos a casa. –pidió el chico con una sonrisa de cansancio.

La chica asintió en silencio, con los ojos enrojecidos.

_Gracias…_


End file.
